


At Play

by Evaine



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/Evaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble (100 words exactly) was written to celebrate the 1,039th member of <a href="http://comingclean.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://comingclean.livejournal.com/"><b>comingclean</b></a>, with the prompt of 'congratulations'.</p><div class="center">~*~*~*~*~*~</div>
    </blockquote>





	At Play

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble (100 words exactly) was written to celebrate the 1,039th member of [](http://comingclean.livejournal.com/profile)[**comingclean**](http://comingclean.livejournal.com/), with the prompt of 'congratulations'.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~

_**At Play**_  
 **Title:** **At Play**  
 **Author:** Evaine  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Billie/Mike/Tré  
 **Disclaimer:** I own only the words; the people own themselves and the events are fictitious.  


He watched Billie’s hands skim over the pale skin, pausing to let his fingers tease at erect nipples then circle lazily around the edge of the quivering belly button.

He nodded encouragement as the fingers slid lower, tickling at the faint trail of hair, causing the quivering to increase into actual trembling.

He bit back a grin as he met wicked green eyes, then gave it up for lost as Billie’s tongue ran along the curve of an ear.

 _“Mi-i-ike….”_ Tré moaned and he pushed the stopwatch button.

“Congratulations. 1039 seconds without a sound.” Mike unsnapped his jeans. “My turn.”

~fin~


End file.
